Memmories
by kylala22
Summary: What John wouldn't let Scorpius see


Disclaimer: The characters of **"Farscape"** do not belong to me. Sad as it is.

Memories

John looked like all hezmana had broken lose on him and in truth maybe it did. I wonder what secret he was keeping from Scorpius. It must have been important. I can't believe Gilina died. I hope John's not blaming himself. He's always doing that…taking all the guilt and blame. But it wasn't his fault. It really wasn't anyone's fault. Gilina had chosen by herself what she was going to do. Aeryn let her thoughts keep wandering. She stayed on the terrace thinking to herself. Eventually she fell asleep. She awoke earlier then usual that day. She headed to her quarters for some fresh cloths.

Later on that day she was talking a walk through tier 3. She was going to the docking bay where a few things needed repair. John had beaten her there though. When she saw him her eyes went soft. She felt a little nervous entering the room. They hadn't been alone in a while…she was afraid to be alone with him. If it hadn't been for her he never would have gotten put in that torture chair by Scorpius. Oh well, she had to face him alone sooner or later. Why not just get over with?

She took in a deep breath and walked in facing her fear. He turned around when he saw her. There was a deep pain in his eyes that she had never seen before. She couldn't look into those eyes for long. The Aurora Chair was haunting him. She could see it. She sat down next to him and his eyes became slightly less tortured. He took one of her hands in both of his and held on. As if trying to keep himself from remembering what had happened. He gave her a small smile. I can't believe your smiling after all that you've been through, you still smile. She thought as she pulled him into a hug. With his head resting on her shoulder she could feel the droplets of water coming out of his eyes. She could feel him trembling. John you don't deserve to suffer. She pulled him closer.

John breathed in her sent deeply holding her tight. "I thought I'd never she you again." John confessed to her in a choked voice.

Aeryn pulled out of the hug to look into his eyes. "You should have known that I would come for you John."

"I wasn't sure if you would be able to." He said as his tears dried on his face, he looked like he was all out of tears to cry.

Aeryn pulled him into another hug while saying "I'll always come for you John, always." Some of her own tears falling out of her eyes had she whispered the words. They stayed in each others embrace for a little, just enjoying being close. Then Aeryn asked a little shy "What memory were hiding from them John?" He pulled out the hug as a giant smile danced radiantly across his face, the pain evaporating from his eyes as he drew up the memories that he had refused to share.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked with a teasing smile and twinkling eyes

"Yes." She said in slight confusion but she couldn't but help but smiling as she did so. His smile was so over whelming, so gorgeous. And his eyes, with the pain now gone, were an adorable crystal blue color.

"I…it…it was our kiss…I was hiding our kiss…and every other look, touch or smile that has ever passed between us. Those are ours, there for no one else to know but us." He said smiling the whole time, and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. She looked beautiful when she blushed. She seemed very complimented by what he was hiding. She couldn't think of any words to reply with so she merely said "oh." She gazed up onto his eyes, stunned that he would hold such a thing back. He called upon all of his strength, to save his memories of them. She kept looking at him and his smile; she wanted to give him another memory to hold on to.

She walked forward bring her arms up and wrapping them around his neck. The moment she touch him an electrical energy started pulsing through her entire body. In return to her touch he put one arm firmly around her waist holding her tight. Then he put his other hand on her face. He stroked her face twice and with each stroke the look in their eyes grew more and more intimate. They both felt a need for the other. He took one more stoke to her silky skin before leaving his hand cupped around her jaw.

She was breathless at this moment, she couldn't think of what to do or say. She had only really kissed a guy (a kiss that had love in it) once before. It had been John and they were both about to die. It had been a spur of the moment type of thing. But this time they were both healthy and not in any kind of danger. She didn't know what to do. John also had a tiny amount of hesitation in his eyes, but it was only a sliver and it dissolved quickly. Then he kissed her soft and gently. She kissed him back with the need that she felt for him. Their passion grew steadily and they were soon lost in each others arms and caresses.

Complete


End file.
